


Sunken Ships

by Bakagami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to see him taken apart at the seams, one stitch at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunken Ships

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Cam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orihime/pseuds/orihime) and [Mila](http://maguilty.tumblr.com/) who both have dragged me down onto this ridiculously adorable ship. Pure fluff, surprisingly. Unbeta-ed.

Akashi is synonymous with unwavering grace, gaze calculating and movements precise. It's barely a surprise when he settles into the role of vice-captain like it's something as simple as breathing. First string members and regulars alike regard him with a mixture of admiration, awe and jealousy.

So when Nijimura leans over the desk during a strategic meeting between the two, Akashi's hitching gasp and wide eyes come as a surprise, seconds before the space between them becomes nonexistent. Nijimura's eyes almost slip shut, but watching Akashi's pupils dilate and his lashes tremble is admittedly amusing as their lips press against each other. He tastes like the tea he drinks so regularly and his teeth are perfectly straight when Nijimura slips past them, probing. 

"What's wrong, Akashi?" Nijimura raises an eyebrow, moments after they pull away. There's a pause. 

"Nothing, Captain," Akashi eventually says. "Nothing at all."

After that, they return to talk of plays and analyzations of upcoming opponents. If their knees bump into each other more than usual, there's no one around to say so.

When Akashi stands and moves to leave the room, Nijimura jovially notes crinkles in his usually uncreased trousers. 

*

It becomes an addiction to Nijimura, to see these small occurrences when Akashi loses composure. Only those monster miracles catch the stumble in speech, though it's quickly forgotten when Akashi's eyes narrow and they all look away. Nijimura doesn't forget things so easily.

*

They're in the library during break time, Akashi trailing his fingers over the spines of unsuspecting books and Nijimura resting his cheek and arm on the table. He watches Akashi with a lingering fondness when Akashi turns to him. 

"Would you rather not be with your classmates, Nijimura-san?" 

Nijimura sighs and places his forehead on his arm, looking down at his lap. "'S quieter here. Those brats need someone with high-tolerance." When he looks up, he swears he sees a smile grace Akashi's lips as he turns back to the shelves. Nijimura pushes his chair back. Somehow, his hand finds a place above Akashi's head and he can feel the body heat radiating between them. 

Akashi is tense when Nijimura kisses the back of his neck and his ear is burning when Nijimura's mouth ghosts over it. "'Sides, you're here, aren't you?"

He grabs the book Akashi's been reaching at for the past five minutes and slips it on top of the pile in his hands. Ones that are shaking, apparently.

*

The gym is empty when Nijimura finally flops down on the floor and yanks Akashi down with him. Even as he falls, Akashi goes down with elegance. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Exasperated, Nijimura lowers himself onto Akashi's lap, staring up at a soon to be defined jawline and a small, sharp nose. "Could wax poetic about you but—"

He hooks his arm around Akashi's neck and pulls him in, locking lips and closing his eyes for the first time. Their sweat mixes and Akashi is decidedly more brave today, he supposes. Nijimura feels a tongue licking into his own mouth and when they pull away, Akashi's eyes are glazed and his breaths are erratic. There's a line of saliva connecting them and Nijimura feels all the blood in his body head south.

He lies back down and they watch each other, catching their breaths. "I didn't know you were the poetic type," Akashi whispers, fingers weaving through Nijimura's hair. In return, Nijimura grins and to his delight, Akashi mirrors him.

Nijimura goes home that night, discovering another Akashi-related addiction. It only shows then because before, he'd never known Akashi to be one for talking, or even entertaining conversation. 

 _I'm so fucked_ , he thinks. 

*

The members of the basketball club wisely make no comment as the months flash by and Nijimura is never found without Akashi, and vice versa. Down the halls, they walk within an impenetrable air, followed by longing gazes. Akashi's never looked happier.

*

It's after practice when they stumble into the locker room, skin already slick with sweat, kissing fervently. Nijimura finds himself willingly pressed against cold metal and he unlatches his mouth from Akashi's, searching for sensitive patches of skin. 

"Wanna wreck you." He earns a hitched breath when his tongue passes over a pulse point. Pushing up the cloth of Akashi's jersey, Nijimura leans in and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting. He moves his mouth along Akashi's sensitive skin, sucking marks with every shudder and cry.

Nijimura's hands periodically run down Akashi's torso, thumbing ridges and divots, filing them away for later. He plans on visiting each one on another day. Before Nijimura can reach Akashi's crotch, he pulls away, albeit reluctantly. 

Nijimura watches as hooded eyes come into view before fingers hook around his shorts, pulling them down. Akashi probes his fingers behind the waistband and slips them around Nijimura's length. He kneels down and Nijimura shivers when cold air meets heated skin, only for it to be covered in _hot, hot, hot_ slickness. 

"Holy sh—"

When Nijimura looks down, he sees fiery locks rustling, bobbing back and forth, and maybe a tongue here and there. His thigh jolts when teeth graze over his cock and he sees Akashi's eyes widen before narrowing. He places his hand against Nijimura's thigh and it's all but _burning, goddamn—_

Lips leave Nijimura for a moment and he almost, _almost,_ whines, but they're brought back down against his head, leaving an affectionate open mouthed kiss. Akashi wraps his other hand around the base of Nijimura and closes his eyes, kissing down the shaft, centimeter by centimeter. 

Licking a sloppy trail of saliva back up and stopping at the tip, his eyes meet Nijimura's while his tongue flicks the slit. He takes Nijimura in his mouth again and he's sloppy, unbelievably sloppy, with tears glistening and lips swollen, but Nijimura thinks, _he's beautiful._

Akashi hums and moans, vibrations sending waves down Nijimura's spine and before he knows it, Nijimura loses sight of red to a blinding white.

When Nijimura's vision refocuses, he sees Akashi pulling away and licking his cum before looking up and meeting his gaze. A slow smirk curls his abused lips and his breath is hot against Nijimura's sensitive skin. 

When he presses his unclosed mouth to a trembling thigh, Nijimura lets his head fall back against the locker and thinks, _shit, guess we're both a little wrecked_. 


End file.
